The Ocean and the Moon
by Christos0123
Summary: After the Giant War II, Percy and his friends live in peace. But that all changed during one night. Percy Jackson will have a new brother named Adrian Murena who will be our main character here in this story. Adrian will face new challenges and hardships, but his greatest foe will be Love. What will our young-hero-in-love do to turn the tides and balance the scales?
1. Chapter 1: The Night the Moon shone

**Hi**,** I am Christos0123 and this is my first fanfiction. Please enjoy! I do not own PJO series**

Percy's POV

The war against the Giants has ended. Gaea or Mother Earth was putted back in her slumber. The Greeks and Romans are now in harmony. The Romans went to Camp Jupiter while the Greeks (including Jason, since he didn't want to leave Piper) went back to Camp Half-blood. And everything was fine and peaceful.

Everyone was asleep and I was sitting down with Annabeth on top of Half-Blood Hill. The night was peaceful and I was thinking about what happened about the time Annabeth and I fell through that dark pit.

"What are you thinking, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked me. Then I noticed that I was making a sour face.

"It's just… uh, nothing." I said. And Annabeth looked at me even more, still unconvinced.

"You're thinking about the time we fell into that pit, don't you?" She guessed. I looked at her.

"How come you always know?" I asked.

"It's because I know you." She said.

"That's what you said last time." I joked.

She laughed and I managed a smile.

"So," I said. "about the plans I have-" I was interrupted by a scream in the distance.

Without another word, we went to the source of the scream. We went outside Camp, Annabeth unsheathed her dagger while I uncapped Riptide. Then we saw a girl running in terror. It was hard to see what she looked like because of the dark. Then, the earth shook and a loud thump was heard. The girl saw us and she backed away. Next, we saw a minotaur (Half man and half bull) that came to full stop about 5 meters away from the girl. The girl looked at both directions as if thinking where to go. Then Annabeth and I attacked the minotaur. With one touch of our blades, the minotaur turned into dust. We turned to the girl who is backing away from us. We moved toward her slowly. Then, she began to panic and passed out. Then we heard a voice of a boy. "Kristine!" And a boy ran toward the fainted girl. Then he saw us and our blades. Even in the dark, I could see his eyes full of hatred and anger. He fist his hands and ran toward us. I did what I had to do, _with all of my power, I controlled the water in the air and splashed the boy very hard making him pass out._ Annabeth was too stunned to move. I snapped her out of thoughts. I carried the boy while Annabeth carried the girl to check if their Demigods, and sure did they pass right through the magical border that allows only demigods and immortals to go through. We dragged them (dragged by one hand) into the Big House. We woke Chiron up and told him everything. We putted the two on the bench to sit on (they're still asleep). Chiron told us to let them sleep in my Cabin. I agreed and dragged both of them toward my Cabin while Annabeth went to her Cabin, but before that, she bid me goodbye and kissed me on the cheek. This could be either a great or terrible night.


	2. Chapter 2: Percy's New Brother

**Hi this is Christos0123, I present to you my Chapter 2 of The Ocean and the Moon.**

**Percy's POV**

The next day, I was sitting down a chair waiting for the two to wake up. The boy and the girl were lying down on my extra beds. Now that it was morning, I can see what they look like. The girl has black hair, and she was wearing a red T-shirt, hiking pants, a white rubber shoes, and a golden bracelet in her right wrist. While the boy had black hair, and he was wearing a dark blue T-shirt with white stripes and a pants. The girl moved uncomfortably in her bed and next, her eyes opened. She looked at me and suddenly jumped out of bed. Her eyes were silver.

"Who are you?" She asked. "Where am I? What am I-" Her eyes fixed on the boy and she went to his side, kneeling down.

"What did you do to him?" She asked.

"Relax, calm down. You two passed out yesterday so we brought you here. I promise I will answer all your questions later. And….. uh, I am Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, the God of the Seas. And yours?" I said.

"Right," she said sarcastically. "I am Kristine Elena Carmen, and this is Adrian Murena, my classmate and friend." She pointed at the boy.

"Okay," I said. "uh, are you sure he's just a friend, I mean he's not your boyfriend or something?"

"What, no!" She said while blushing.

"Okay," I said while smiling. "I'll tell the others that you're awake. Keep an eye out for your _special friend_." I said while smirking.

Kristine gave me a deathly glare but I ignored it and went outside.

**Kristine's POV**

After Percy left, I thought of escaping but I can't just leave Adrian. In fact, I do like him. Don't tell anyone or you'll die (Yes, I'm talking to you, the readers). I looked at Adrian, how he slept, he's just so cute. It's no wonder why every girl in our school had a crush on him. And I am one of those so that seems impossible he'll like me. I was putted out of my thoughts when Adrian woke up. He didn't get up but his black eyes were on me and he smiled. He took my hand which was on the bed and I flinched. I was surprised at the moment that I backed my hand away but he tightened his grip.

"Don't leave me, _please_." He pleaded.

Could he possibly like me, but there's no way he could. There are many girls who are much more beautiful than me. But like they say, _there's nothing impossible if you believe_.

Then I heard a click of a camera and I saw that it was Percy, and behind him is a blonde girl with gray eyes, a blonde boy with blue eyes, and a girl with chocolate brown choppy hair and kaleidoscope eyes that change from brown to blue to green. Percy pointed at us holding hands and Percy and the blonde boy laughed while the girls giggled. I just blushed cherry red while Adrian gave them a _you-will-go-to-Hell _death glare. After a minute, they finally stopped laughing and the blonde girl stepped forward.

"This is rude," she said apologetically. "I am Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, the Goddess of Wisdom. And this is Jason Grace, Son of Zeus, the God of the Sky." She pointed at the blonde boy. "Piper Mclean, daughter of Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love and Beauty." She pointed at the girl. "And you must know my boyfriend, Percy Jackson."

Percy was busy checking his camera to hear the conversation.

"Why do you act that Greek Gods appear, are you crazy or you just have great imagination?" Adrian asked.

"Percy, do you mind if you explain to them everything while we go to our regular activities?" Annabeth asked.

"What?" Percy looked up from his camera. "Oh, sure. Okay." He said.

Then Annabeth, Jason, and Piper bid us goodbye and left the room while Percy sat down on a chair and started explaining.

**Adrian's POV**

Percy Jackson was explaining to us that all of the Greek Myths were really real but were just following the Western Civilization.

"Tonight at the Campfire, you might be claimed by your Godly parents since you're already 13 years old." Percy said.

"So," Kristine said. "we are demigods like you are, half God and half man." Percy nodded.

"Come on," Percy motioned for us to follow him. "I'll show you around Camp Half-Blood."

We followed him while he was talking about the place, the cabins, etc. We also met some campers like Mitchell, Lacey, Nico de Angelo, Katie Gardner, Clarisse la Rue, Connor and Travis Stoll, Michael Yew, Chris Rodriguez, Leo Valdez, and many more. We also met Chiron, the activities director at Camp Half-Blood and _Mr. D_ or the Lord Dionysus, the God of wines and grapes who is the co-activities director of Chiron. We also went to the archery field, a sword fighting arena, a climbing wall with lava for training, an amphitheater, stables, armory, and the Big House. After the tour, it _was _already 7:00 _p.m._ and_ we're led into the_ Dining Pavilion to eat dinner.

**TIME LAPSE**

After dinner at the Dining Pavilion, we went to the Campfire, where in we sit down on the benches and the Apollo Campers sing songs as the fire magically grows higher and higher.

"Silence please." Chiron ordered. Then it became dead silent.

"We have news from Olympus that the Mist was stolen by Eris, the Goddess of Rivalry. We need heroes to go on this quest. Any volunteers?" Chiron said.

Then a tall, slim girl with red frizzy hair in over-large shirt and jeans came forward. Then her eyes became green and she spew green smoke as she talked and her voice was like three girls talking.

"_The Ocean and the Moon shall go on this quest,_

_Find the Mist that lies on the West._

_One shall fail and one shall bail,_

_But in the end Love will prevail."_

Then the girl came back to normal and rubbed her head.

"A prophecy," Chiron said. "the ocean means Poseidon's children while the moon means Artemis' children but she doesn't have children so….." He was interrupted when a green trident appeared over my head while Kristine was glowing silver aura and a quiver and a bow above her head. Then Chiron bowed down and everyone followed his example.

"Hail Adrian Murena, Son of Poseidon, the God of the Seas. Hail Kristine Elena Carmen, Daught—tter of Artemis," Chiron said it as if it was hard to say or it is unbelievable. "the Goddess of the Hunt and the Moon."

Then everyone stood up and started to gossip. "Go to your Cabins, Percy please guide your new half-brother while Kristine, please follow me to the Big House." Chiron said. Then everyone went their separate ways. I looked at Kristine to see if she was in trouble and she gave me a _I-can-handle-it-look_. I nodded and followed Percy while Kristine followed Chiron.


	3. Chapter 3: The Start of New Life

**Hi this is Christos0123, and this is the third chapter. I hope you enjoy (I know sometimes it's short but it's great). I do not own PJO. Please give comments so I may improve it.**

**Kristine's POV**

I was following Chiron to the Big House. I was wondering what he will tell me. Will he scold me or something? Probably yes because his face is confused with anger. We went inside and sat down on the chair (Chiron is in his wheelchair form; Did I tell you Chiron is a centaur, if not, I'm so sorry). Chiron looked at me straight in the eyes.

"Tell me." He said.

"Tell you what?" I asked.

"Tell me about your life, convince me that I should trust you." Chiron said.

"_That you should trust me__,_ what have I done?" I said.

"You are a child of Artemis, and Artemis vowed that she will have no children or interest in men. She is…. she was supposed to be eternally maiden. The idea of Artemis having a child is a little, I mean it's quite shocking to us." Chiron said.

"Isn't Athena a maiden too?" I asked.

"They were born to find the Athena Parthenos but since it is already found by Annabeth Chase, they will live a normal demigod life." Chiron said.

I sighed but I told him my story.

(**FLASHBACK**)

I was at my dad's camping school. My dad is teaching the students how to live in the wild. He is an expert in zoology.

"Dad, may I talk to you?" I asked. Then my dad and his students looked at me.

"Kristine, maybe later. I'm in the middle of our lesson." Mr. Carmen said.

"Dad, you always have no time for me. You always put your work, and your responsibility ahead of me and your family. I guess that's why Mom left!" I said.

"Carla, please take her home." My dad said.

Carla is my father's assistant.

"Dad, I don't want Carla to bring me to school, give me my lunch, and entertain me. I want you to do those things like a father would do. If you won't, I'll find someone who I can call a real father." I shouted and ran away. I had tears in my eyes. I saw Adrian following me as if he was concerned. I liked to stopped and hugged him but I just ran to where my instincts told me. Then a minotaur chased me all the way from home to New York. I didn't see Adrian but I kept running until one night, two shadows moved toward me and killed the minotaur, and the last thing I remember, I heard someone calling my name and I passed out.

(**END OF FLASHBACK**)

"You're telling the truth," Chiron said at last. "It's late, follow me and I will show you your Cabin."

I followed Chiron outside. We walked past other cabins and stopped in front of a silver building with silver curtains. It glows silver at the night. And it is decorated with wild animals. Chiron told me to go in and sleep. I nodded and he trotted away while I went in my Cabin. It wasn't really special, it was simple but elegant-looking. I slept so that I can regain my strength and I can process everything quickly.

**Adrian's POV**

I was following Percy to our Cabin. It was low, long and solid, with all the windows facing the sea. The outer walls are rough gray stone with pieces of seashell and coral and look like the bottom of the ocean floor. On the inside it has six empty bunk beds and the walls glow like abalone. It also has a fountain in the middle of the Cabin. The fountain is made out of gray sea rock, has a fish that spouts the water from its mouth, and has a coral decoration. Percy showed me my bed and told me to sleep early because there might be an emergency meeting, I nodded and lay down on my bed as Percy went to his bed. Then I tried to sleep but I kept thinking about Kristine. I liked her from the start. We shared food and ideas at school. When I took her hand this morning, she backed away. Does she hate me? Didn't she liked me after all we did together? Many questions were formulated in my head, many questions were flooding in my head. For the whole night, I wasn't able to sleep just thinking of her. My life will have new problems and bad luck.


	4. Chapter 4: Kristine's in Hell

**Hi, Christos0123 here. I have a funny joke.**

**Char. 1: "If a couple in love is called lovebirds, what do you call couples fighting?"**

**Char. 2: "What?"**

**Char. 1: "Eh, Angry Birds!"**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**And now, the moment you've all been waiting for, I proudly present to you, the 4****th**** Chapter of the "Ocean and the Moon"! Please enjoy and give comments. Please like.**

**Percy's POV**

I woke 7:00 in the morning. I still can't believe my brother is Adrian who hated me during the incident 2 days ago. I blinked my eyes and pinch my arm to check if it was just a nightmare but I got hurt so that means this is all real. I can't believe that the Greek/Roman Mythology lived for 5000 years just to do one special goal. _To make my life suck as worst as possible_. Adrian was still asleep on his bed, I got up and went to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, took a bath, and changed my clothes for the day. I looked at Adrian again and he was still asleep. _When will he wake up? Is he always this lazy? _I looked at my Monday schedule.

Then I looked at the clock hanging on the wall. _It was 7:30 in the morning._ I went outside and planned to go to the Dining Pavilion. But a thought held me back. What if everyone will ask me where he is? And when I tell them he's still asleep, they will think I'm a bad brother because I didn't inform him about his own schedule. I went back inside and shook his arm to wake him up but he just moved to the other side of the bed. _What a baby!_

"Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey!" I shouted but he just grunted. I did what I did to him last time, _I controlled the water from the fountain and splashed him really hard that he jumped up his bed._

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty!" I mocked him. He looked really exhausted from sleeping or just exhausted from being wet. He had dark eye bugs under his eyes.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"You wouldn't wake up so I had to do something. Come on, tidy yourself up and prepare for your first heroic but miserable life here at Camp Half-Blood." I said, smiling.

He sighed and followed what I said.

**Adrian's POV**

After I took a bath, brush my teeth, combed my hair, and changed my clothes_, I went to Percy who was outside waiting for me._ I was wearing the Orange T-shirt that Percy gave me and a pair of faded jeans.

"Finally!" He smiled as he saw me. "Let's go to the Dining Pavilion to eat breakfast then we'll go to Chiron to take your schedules."

"Whatever you say, Sea Master." I said without enthusiasm. Percy looked at me.

"Did you just call me, Sea Monster?" He asked.

"No, I said Sea Master, not Sea Monster. Are you deaf or you have problems in hearing?" I said.

"Did you just call me deaf?" He asked.

"I give up!" I said and Percy laughed. We reached the Dining Pavilion at 8:20 _a.m. _so we only have 40 minutes left to eat. We sat down on the chairs of the Poseidon's table. The table has the color blue with the combination of white and coral designs at the sides. The chairs has the same style.

"Listen," Percy told me. "Just imagine what you want to eat and the wind spirits will just place it in front of you."

"Wind spirits? Place my food in front of me?" I asked. He nodded and closed his eyes, and from the looks of it, he is trying to concentrate the food he wanted. Then I saw a whitish girl in white clothes (like a white lady but the color is lighter and harder to see) holding a plate of blue cookies and a blue soda. The girl placed the plate in front of Percy carefully and winked at him, then ran away. Percy opened his eyes and started to enjoy his breakfast. I had the feeling that I will vomit, how could he eat _blue food_ or whatever you call that, it's _gross_. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the food that I like. I imagined a good old American bacon and eggs with cookies and fresh milk. I opened my eyes immediately to see the wind spirit but there was none. I waited and tapped on the table. _I am getting impatient._ Percy looked at me.

"You're gonna eat that?" He asked.

I looked down and there was my food. Perfectly still on the table. I hadn't noticed.

"Uh, of course! Yeah, I'm gonna eat this." I said.

I finished my food and followed Percy toward the Big House. While we were walking, we saw the campers circling something ahead. They were gossiping and some were taking pictures.

"What's happening over there?" I asked Percy.

"I'm not sure, let's check it out!" Percy said.

When we got closer, the campers saw us and made way for us. We went in the crowd and what I saw made my heart stopped beating. It was a hologram of Kristine in chains. She was wearing a white Greek robe that hangs from her left shoulder to her upper right arm, and ends in her thighs. Her black hair has been cut unequally which made her more beautiful. Her head bowed down. There were metal chains tying her hands and feet but she was able to kneel down. She was in a dark room filled with fire. Her eyes was full of tears. _No, I can't bear to see her like this._

"Who did this to her?" I demanded/ asked to no one in particular (probably the crowd). No one answered.

"I said, who did this to her?!" I shouted.

Then Kristine (from the hologram) looked up.

"Adrian, is that you?" Kristine asked. "Where are you?" Then she looked around.

"Kristine!" I shouted.

"Adrian!" She shouted. "Where are you?"

"You can't see me," I said. "but, where are you?"

"I think I'm in the Underworld." She said.

"What?" I shrieked. "How did you get there?"

"I don't know," She said "I was right here when I woke up. I can see many souls being punished and-" She was hit by a whip of fire and she screamed in pain. I looked in horror as she was continuously hit by the whip and she was screaming in pain. I wanted to punch the one hurting my Kristine, whoever they are, they will pay dearly. Then Chiron and Annabeth came over. They went to our direction and the hologram of Kristine vanished.

"What's going on here?" Chiron asked. "What are you circling at?"

When he and Annabeth passed through the crowd, they only saw me kneeling down crying with Percy patting my back.

"Percy, what's going on?" Annabeth asked.

"I'll tell you later, gather all of the Head Counselors of all the Cabins in the Big House for an emergency meeting. Adrian and Rachel the Oracle will join too. Go go go!" Percy ordered.


	5. Chapter 5: The Scheme

**Hi, Christos0123 here. I'll still make this short. I present to you the 5****th**** Chapter of** _**The Ocean and the Moon**_**. Please Enjoy and give Reviews!**

**Adrian's POV**

The Head Counselors, Rachel the Oracle, Chiron and I went into the Big House. They sat down in their usual chairs while I sat down on my temporary chair next to Chiron, on the left side of the Ping-Pong table. Everyone kept glancing at me once in a while and whisper to his/her seatmate. Chiron thumped his hoof on the floor very loud which made everyone quiet.

"Silence please," Chiron said. "the meeting will now start. Percy, could you explain."

Percy nodded. "Just this morning, we saw a hologram of Kristine. She was in chains and she was surrounded by fire. She told us that she might be in the Underworld. And the last we saw, she was punished by a whip of fire." He said.

"Where exactly in the Underworld do you think she might be?" Chiron asked.

"I suggest that she is in the Fields of Punishments." Percy said. Annabeth looked at him.

"That seems unlikely of you," Annabeth said. "You often don't have the answers to a question. I always need to give you advice."

"Hey!" Percy defended. "I had high grades in school since last year. _Without. Your. Help._" He said each word carefully. Annabeth looked taken back.

"It's over!" Annabeth said. "We're done!" And she stormed out of the Big House.

"Annabeth, wait!" Percy said as he followed her outside.

"Poor, poor Seaweed Brain!" Katie Gardner, the Head Counselor of the Demeter Cabin, said. "Jason Grace, you need to watch your tongue or Piper will also leave you."

"I…I, uh!" Jason, the Son of Zeus/Jupiter looked at his girlfriend, Piper on the other side of the table. Piper just blushed cherry red and looked down embarrassly.

I cleared my throat to get everyone's attention.

"Back on the subject." I said.

"Right," Chiron said. "We need someone who will rescue her."

Then everyone looked at me like it was obvious.

"Don't I need some company to help me, I mean I'm still new to all of this and I still haven't had any sword trainings." I said.

"How about we ask the _Great Oracle of Delphi_!?" Chris Rodriguez, Head Counselor of the Apollo Cabin, said. Then everyone agreed by nodding their heads, then all turned their heads to Rachel. Rachel shrugged at the moment but then stood up and closed her eyes. And when she opened them, they we're green, her mouth spew green smoke, and her voice was like three girls speaking .

"Son of water, behold the depths,

To find the girl, watch your steps.

A special guide shall show you the way,

And ride the sacred golden sleigh."

Rachel rubbed her head and sat down on her chair.

We heard Percy and Annabeth shouting outside. It went like this:

Percy: Come on, Annabeth! I told you I'm sorry!

Annabeth: Never, my mother was right. You weren't the special one for me. You just need me to have your high grades, don't you?

Percy: I would never do that. You know what, let's just forget what happened and start over again.

Annabeth: Not until you do something to make it up to me.

Percy: What could I do for you?

Annabeth: You really have a seaweed for a brain, don't you? You will figure out something and show it to me, and if I'm satisfied, we'll take it from the top.

Percy: And if you're not satisfied?

Annabeth: Then that means you will find another.

Percy: What!? Annabeth-

Some of us laughed. Chiron thumped his hoof to silence us.

"So," Chiron said. "Adrian will go to the quest but will still wait for further instructions. In the meantime, he will start practicing how to wield a dagger, a sword, a spear, and a bow."

"But-" I tried to reason with him.

"Dismiss!" Chiron said it like it was the _best one word_ to end a conversation. He and the others went outside. I stood up and followed them outside.

There is no way in the world that I'm gonna let Kristine wait in the creepy Underworld getting punished by a whip of fire so that I can train to rescue her. I have to act fast to save her. _Light bulb!_ Something occurred to me, it is a crazy idea but it may work. I ran to my Cabin to have my preparations ready.

After 12 minutes which felt like 12 years, I finally finished my preparations. It was _10:06 in the morning._ I sat down on my bunk bed and reviewed my plan, the back-up plan, and the back-up plan for the back-up plan. My plan was to act sick so that I will not be able to attend the Campfire, and so that I will be transferred to the infirmary which is in the Big House. I'm going to steal some weapons and leave to rescue Kristine. My back-up plan is if they will leave me some company, I'm going cough and tell them to get help. And the back-up plan for the back-up plan is if half will go to find help and the other half will stay, I have no choice but to splash them with water. The only problem is that I don't know how to control the water. I was putted out of my thoughts when I heard somebody knocked on the door. I stood up and opened it, only to find Percy.

"Hi, Adrian." He said. "Could I ask you a favor?"

"Sure," I said. "But you have to teach me something first."

"Fine, what is it?" He said.

"How do you control the water and splash it to someone?" I asked. He looked at me and smiled.

"That is a very simple trick." He said. "Let's go to the beach because it's where you can concentrate the most."

We went to the beach and started practicing. After 10 minutes, I finally learned how to control the water. I thanked Percy.

"Thanks, Percy." I said. "So what favor would you want to ask me?"

"Right," He said. "You know that Annabeth and I have a little fight."

I nodded to say yes.

"Well," He continued. "Annabeth asked me for a gift to make it up to her. There are many things she might hate and love. What do you think would be the best gift to a daughter of Athena?"

"Well I think a book of History might do the trick." I said.

He nodded. "Of course, a book." He said. "Thanks, Adrian. See you later, I'm off to buy a book at the bookstore."

I waved him goodbye and went back to my Cabin. I lay down on my bed and rest for a while.

**Hello, everyone. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much I enjoyed writing. Thank you for making this story as your favorite. I appreciate your utmost kindness. Please review and continue to read, I'll update as fast as I can.**

** I am a (Male) Filipino writer living in Davao City, Philippines. The city known as the 'Land of Promise'. I hope that I have Filipino readers, but also everyone from all over the world are welcome. Thank you and God Bless us always!**

**-Christos0123**


	6. Chapter 6: In Action

**Hello, this is Christos0123. Thank you for viewing and liking this story. You encourage me to go and make more, thank you so much! This is the 6****th**** Chapter of **_**The Ocean and the Moon. **_**Please enjoy and review! Note that I don't own PJO series but I originally made this story 'The Ocean and the Moon'. The ideas and everything are mine.**

**Adrian's POV**

I woke up from my rest, it was _7:00 in the evening._ I stood up when my stomach rumbled. I haven't eaten lunch and now, I'm going to miss dinner. But I remembered my plan, I lay down on my bed again and pretended to be sick. Percy is going to be here any second. Then there was a knock on the door. Percy went in excitedly, happiness gleaming in his eyes.

"Hey, man." He said.

I smiled (fake) weakly. Then his smile faded.

"You look sick, why, what happened?" He asked concerned.

"Don't mind about me. _(cough) _Why were you very happy earlier?" I said then (fake) cough again. His smile come back and he kneeled down next to my bed.

"You were right, a book did the trick. Annabeth loved it. Thank you so much, little brother." Percy said.

I laughed. "You're welcome." I said.

"So," He said. "is there anything I can do to repay you. I mean, I know we are already equal because I taught you how to control the water and you told me the perfect gift to Annabeth, but being forgiven by Annabeth for the mistake I've caused is worth more than 10 lives or $1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. I know you want something else."

"Well," I said. "There is something." Percy looked at me.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I could tell you, but it must be a secret. Are you sure you won't tell anyone?" I said.

Percy nodded.

"If being united with Annabeth means everything to you, then being united with Kristine means everything to me." I said.

Percy jumped up happily. "I knew it, you like Kristine!" He said.

I blushed. "Now, back to the subject. I need you to take me to the Infirmary and tell everyone that I'm sick. You must also tell them not to disturb me. The last thing you must do is to cover up for me and I'll do the rest on my own." I said.

Percy thought for a moment and agreed. _ This is going to be a lot more easier than I expected_, I thought. It was already 7:30, that means 30 more minutes before the Campfire starts. Percy and I went to the Big House where the Infirmary is. I brought my bag, some ambrosia, water, some snacks, and matches. We went in and I lay down on one of the beds while Percy talked to one of the doctors/nurses which is from the Apollo Cabin. After 2 minutes, the Apollo kids left the infirmary. I stood up and thanked Percy. I walked to another room which has a sign '_ Weapons Room' _on it. I went in the room, it has shelves with plenty of weapons on it. I looked at the shelves and started to find the best and suitable weapon for me.

A bronze sword. _No, it'll look like Percy and everyone will think we're twins but it could be handy._

A golden spear. _No, but it also may come in handy._

A silver dagger. _No!_

A samurai- _No!_

_No!_

_Never!_

_No! But can also come in handy._

_No!_

_No!_

_No! _ Oh, come on, me. I was just breathing.

After 5 minutes of searching, I was about to give up when something caught my attention. It was an ordinary black glove for the left hand. It wasn't that special but something tells me that it would save me someday. I took it and wear it on my left hand. I had the idea that the glove is enough, _am I crazy?_ Probably. I went back to the main door and I opened it slightly to take a peek. I looked from left to right to see if there are any campers left. I saw none, I went outside and ran to Half-Blood Hill. The campers were at the Campfire, I could hear them sing a song about how their grandmothers dress for war. I passed through the magical barricade. I was outside Camp Half-Blood. I had no idea where to go, but there was one thing that my mind keeps saying, _Manhattan._

Getting out of Camp was easier than I thought. Getting out of Long Sound Island is harder than I thought. I had to walk at least 2 hours from Long Sound Island to Manhattan. After two hours of sacrifice, I made it to Manhattan still or barely in one piece. It was a busy day in New York even though it is 9:35 in the evening , office workers running down the streets because they might be late for something, tourists enjoying the shops, and normal teenagers would go skateboarding or just walk and chat at the sidewalk. I walked around the city where my instincts told me. I was at the 5th Avenue and I walked into a shop named **Messenger of the Gods: Post Office **and on the bottom says _24/7_. I went in, it has benches on the sides, flowers in pots were hanged on the walls, 3 fluorescent lamps were on the ceiling, and on the other side of a room was a Service Center. It had only one male employee which had a nametag named, was that Herman? No, Henry? Oh no, I now have dyslexia. The man was 1.88 m tall, has black hair, brown eyes, and is currently wearing a plain white shirt and faded jeans. When he saw me, he smiled.

"Good evening, sir! Welcome to the Messenger of the Gods: Post Office! How may I help you?" He said.

I walked toward the counter.

"I…..uh, I am sorry to disturb you but I am just looking for someone." I said, looked down ashamed.

"Name?" He asked as he bent down to look for something.

"Pardon me?" I asked.

"Your name?" He asked again.

"Uh… Adrian." I answered. _It wouldn't hurt if I tell him my real name, right? He's just a mortal, right?_

"Right!" He said. He stood up holding a brown box. "This is from your father, Poseidon. He wants me to give this to you."

I took a step back. "How do you know about my father? Are you a monster or a spirit?" I asked.

He laughed. "Come on, we're cousins. Poseidon is my uncle." He said.

I frowned. "You're a demigod?" I said. "But how can you live alone in the out-"

"No, no, no, no, no! I was once a demigod but now, I am the great Greek god of roads, speed, messengers, commerce, travel, thieves, merchants, athletes, and mail deliverers." He said.

"Isn't that Hermes?" I asked.

He nodded. _I didn't say anymore, I don't want to let him know that I had dyslexia. _

"I already know that." He said.

"Know what?" I asked.

"That you have dyslexia. All demigods have dyslexia and some had ADHD to help them survive in the fight." He said.

"So, you are Hermes, and not Herman or Henry?" I asked. After a second, I finally regretted what I said.

"What kind of question is that?" He asked.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"You're forgiven. Now enough talking, take the box and leave immediately. I doubt your girlfriend can take the punishment any longer. The punishment is getting harsher and harsher. They're torturing her very hard. Leave now to save her, you're the reason she doesn't want to die." He said.

I resisted the urge to tell him that she's not my girlfriend but my _soon-to-be-girlfriend_. I nodded and took the box from his hand and went out the store. It was 10:00 in the evening and I just walked to a nearby park. I sat down on a bench and opened the box. I found a letter and it says:

Dear Adrian,

I just want to give you some advice like a father would do. I heard that your _friend_ is trapped in the Underworld, but I can't give you her location. I'm sorry. Anyway, I'll be giving you advice in times of trouble after you read this letter. Your next location: _Pacific Ocean._

Your Father,

Poseidon

I looked at the letter again. My next location is the Pacific Ocean. Really? I never told anyone about this, especially being the Son of Poseidon, makes it harder to say. I am an aquaphobic person, I have the fear of drowning. My stomach rumbled again, I hadn't eaten lunch and dinner. Then, a beautiful woman went to me and sat down on the bench. She was very beautiful, she had straight long blonde hair, a graceful neck and figure. She was wearing a simple outfit, a snowy white top and jeans, her eyes changed from blue to brown to green like someone I know. _Piper's_

"Aphrodite?" I asked.

She giggled. "Oh! How smart are you for a child of Poseidon? Unlike your brother who is a Seaweed Brain." Aphrodite said.

Then my stomach rumbled again and Aphrodite giggled. "Oh, my boy! It seems you are very hungry, why won't you join me for dinner at the **Zwaine's**. They have excellent food there, I'm sure you'll like it." She said.

"But that is like a….. Top A-class restaurant, only V.I.P.s are allowed." I said.

"Do you think you're not a _V.I.P._. To act to be an important person, you must think like one. Now follow me, it's my treat." She said and walked away.

"Okay, I think dinner is a good idea." I said and followed her.

**I hoped you enjoyed reading, once again thank you. And don't forget to review.**


	7. Chapter 7: A Shocking Appearance

**Hi, I am Christos0123 and this is the 7****th**** Chapter of the Ocean and the Moon. This chapter will be long because I'm going to write two chapters. Two chapters combined. I do not own PJO series but I own the story 'The Ocean and the Moon'. Enjoy!**

**Adrian's POV**

I stayed on the white chairs of the restaurant **Zwaine's**. Aphrodite and I waited for the last course of our food which is the dessert. While waiting, I kept thinking about what Aphrodite told me.

(Flashback)

I followed Aphrodite to the Top-A-Class Restaurant. Aphrodite magically changed her clothes into a pink silk gown. The restaurant was a luxurious two-story white restaurant with spotlights on the sides pointing at the sky. The main double door was brownish on the sides and on the middle was glass, there was a red carpet for the guests and two doorman checking the reservation list and opening the doors for the _Very Important Person_. There were many glass windows which had a plant holder in front, it has different kinds of various plants. Many couples lined in to enter but Aphrodite just walked pass them. She went to one of the doorman and looked at him in the eye. The doorman also looked at her either being attracted to her or being annoyed that she didn't fall in line.

"There is a line," He said. "please follow the last per-"

"Michelle." Aphrodite said.

The doorman looked at his reservation list and searched with his finger. Then, his eyes widened.

"Forgive me, my Lady!" He said, bowing down to Aphrodite. Then, he touched his headphone and said. "_Charles, please go outside and guide Lady Michelle to her table."_

Then a man with black hair, brown eyes, dazzling smile in a waiter's black uniform came out the door. He looked at Aphrodite and me.

_I hope he isn't thinking that we're a couple. _I thought.

He smiled. "You look very beautiful, my Lady." He said. "And you must be…"

"My nephew." Aphrodite (She just disguised herself as Michelle) said.

Charles smiled. "Of course. Right this way please." He said as he opened the door.

"What a gentleman!" Aphrodite said.

We went in the restaurant. I was breath-taken. On the entrance, there were two big dividers with designs and plants on top on both sides. The red carpet continues and stops on the stairs. Many white tables and benches are near the windows and some are in the center of the very large room. In the angle where everyone can see, a band was playing love songs on stage. Charles led us to one of the tables near the window. I sat on one the chairs while was Aphrodite on the other side.

"Is the seat comfortable," Charles said. "or maybe I should—"

"No, no. It's very comfortable, Charles. Thank you!" Aphrodite said sweetly.

Charles smiled. "I'll be back to give you your menus and take your orders." He said.

Aphrodite nodded and he left.

"Isn't he handsome?" Aphrodite said dreamingly.

"You like him, don't you? You took me here so you can just see him." I said.

"Not really," She said. "Just teaching you a lesson or two."

"Pardon me." I said.

"Love is the most powerful thing in the world, even the Gods fear it. Love can make us strong, but it can also make us weak. Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies. Sometimes the heart sees what is invisible to the eyes, it can see our inner beauty. You love someone if you understand each other. Like what you feel for Kristine." Aphrodite said.

"My feelings for Kristine." I repeated.

"You love her." Aphrodite said.

"I love her." I repeated.

"What do you feel?" Aphrodite asked excitedly.

"I feel…uh, I feel a great burden has been lifted." I said.

"Yes," She said. "It lightens your mood when you say you love someone."

"But why did you deny that you love our waiter, Charles." I asked.

"Because I…" She started to say when Charles walked to us and gave us our menus.

"What will be your order, my Lady?" Charles asked.

We looked at our menus. There were many delicious food so it's hard to choose. After minutes of searching in the menu, Aphrodite finally spoke.

"Charles, we would like to have everything in the menu." She said.

_Did she just order everything?_

"M-my Lady?" Charles asked.

"Is something wrong?" Aphrodite asked sweetly.

"Nothing, my Lady." Charles managed a smile before going to the kitchen.

I looked at Aphrodite.

"Why do you have to order everything?" I asked.

"Well," Aphrodite said. "everything is delicious. If we continue to choose from all of that food, it'll reach midnight when the restaurant will close, and we won't be able to eat anything. So I just ordered everything."

"You do realize that you have to pay at least millions." I said.

"Oh, don't worry. I have millions of money just as I have created millions of love lives." She said. "To answer your question earlier, denial about love is just another way of confessing your love. Just remember, a kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous."

I nodded. Minutes later, Charles went back with our first course.

"Please enjoy, after you finish, I'll bring the next course." Charles said.

Aphrodite thanked him and Charles walked away. "Let us eat. Enjoy the food, it may be the last world class food you will ever taste." She said.

(End of Flashback)

After minutes, Charles went back with our dessert. I got a Black Forest Cake while Aphrodite got Philippine's Halo-Halo. Charles set our dessert down on the table.

"And that's the last of it. Please enjoy!" He said.

"Thank you, Charles. After we finish our dessert, please give me the check or the bill." Aphrodite said.

Charles nodded and walked away.

We finished our dessert in silence. Charles went to us and gave the bill to Aphrodite. Aphrodite checked the bill and took some money from her purse in the pocket of her gown.

"One million, seven hundred eighty-three thousand, five hundred twenty-two dollars. Here you go, Charles." Aphrodite said.

"My Lady, you paid $500 more." Charles said.

"That's my tip." She said and winked at him.

Charles smiled and walked away.

"I have to go first, bye." Aphrodite said. I bid her goodbye and she went outside.

I sighed as I stood up from my chair and walked my way outside.

There were no more guests lining and the night was peaceful. I walked to where my instincts told me. The peaceful night helped me to think about Kristine, how she suffers every day in the Underworld waiting to be rescued. I thought about the quest I have, the responsibility I hold. _Splash!_ Then, I realize I'm descending into the earth, there was a stairs leading down, down, down into the earth. I followed the steps, a few minutes later, I saw water rising. I ran up the stairs, but then, I heard someone said. _Don't be afraid, my son. You can breathe underwater. It won't suffocate you and it can't drown you. You are going down the earth but you are also going to the Pacific Ocean. Be brave and trust your heart._

I finally gave in and dive into the water. Sure did, I didn't drown and suffocate. I walked down the stairs. I can see well in the water, and I saw something that walks toward me. I tried to looked at it clearly but then, _thump!_ It hit me and I flew back up on the ground with it above me. I groaned. I opened my eyes with some difficulty, and I looked at the thing above me. It was a girl, the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, even more beautiful than the Goddess Aphrodite. The girl I had loved.

"Kristine?" I asked, then I passed out.

I woke up lying on the ground. I opened my eyes, I had a wet towel over my head. I also saw a girl tending a fire, her back toward me. I sat down.

"Excuse me? Who are you?" I asked the girl.

The girl looked at me, smiled and ran to me. She had a familiar face, she looked like the girl I've loved.

"Adrian!" She shouted and gave me a bear hug around my shoulders or neck.

"Kristine?" I asked. She nodded. I smiled, I never felt this happy again since she was gone.

I held her in her waist. I wanted to stay that way forever but after a few minutes, she broke the hug. She had a tear flowing from her eye.

"What happened? Where were you? Did someone hurt you? Did you have bruises? Are you okay?" I asked. Concerned took over.

"Well," She said. "It happened like this."

(Flashback)

**Kristine's POV**

I woke up in the middle of nowhere. I saw souls being punished by whips. Then, I looked down and I was wearing a white Greek robe that hangs from my left shoulder to my upper right arm, and ends in my thighs. I stood up and rubbed my head.

"This is just a dream, soon I will wake up." I assured myself but not completely sure.

"This isn't a dream, my precious pawn." An evil girl's voice echoed through the place.

"I'm nobody's pawn." I shouted back to hide my fear.

The voice laughed which made my neck tingled.

"But you are. Soon you will be the cause of my reign on this world and I will wake the Earth Mother once and for all. The Titans and Giants are weak, and each year I have been watching your strategies against your enemies. I will salt the land and tear your relationship with the Romans. I will imprison all the Gods and Goddesses in the depths of Tartarus and kill all of their demigod children but not you, my dear, I will spare you and your friend, Adrian. You will become my slaves and you must follow my every command and entertain me. But I'm sure you'll love the tasks. Now for the appetizer." The voice said. Then appeared metal chains from the ground and tied my hands and feet.

I looked down at the ground crying. Then I heard another voice said.

"I said, who did this to her?!" A male voice shouted.

I looked up. His voice was familiar.

"Adrian, is that you?" I asked. "Where are you?" Then I looked around.

"Kristine!" Adrian shouted.

"Adrian!" I shouted. "Where are you?"

"You can't see me," He said. "but, where are you?"

"I think I'm in the Underworld." I said.

"What?" He shrieked. "How did you get there?"

"I don't know," I said "I was right here when I woke up. I can see many souls being punished and—" I shouted in pain as a whip hit me in the right shoulder. It wasn't an ordinary whip, it was surrounded by fire. It left a bruise and it was bleeding continuously. I was shouting and crying at the same time as the whip hit me continuously.

Then, the whips, the souls, and the chains disappeared when a woman in a white Greek robe like mine appeared. She had silver eyes, and auburn hair. She had the same golden bracelets but she had a golden crown on her head. She had a silver quiver with silver arrows at her back and she holds a silver bow in her right hand. She radiated like the moon, she was beautiful that could make all princesses jealous.

"Hello, Kristine." She said.

"Hi, Mom." I said, even I'm not sure how I know.

"Good," She said. "you know me. I was afraid you'd think I was a stranger. Anyway, follow that stairs to get out of here." Stairs appeared out of nowhere on my left.

"Thanks, Mom!" I said. I started to walk toward it.

"Wait," Artemis said. "As my only child, I would like to ask you. Do you really love Adrian? I mean, I want you to become my lieutenant in my hunters. Are you really sure about him?"

"Of course, she loves him." A sweet voice said.

Then I saw the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. She wears simple clothing, a plain white T-shirt and jeans.

"Aphrodite, what are you doing here?" Artemis asked.

"Just siding with your daughter." Aphrodite said.

"Why?" Artemis demanded.

"Because love is like war. Easy to begin but difficult to stop."

My mother glared at her.

"Fine, get out of here as soon as possible." Artemis said. Then the two Goddesses vanished into thin air. I ran up the stairs. After hours, water appeared and I floated. It rose and I bumped into someone. I passed out."

(End of Flashback)

**Adrian's POV**

I was listening attentively to Kristine as she told me what happened. We sat down on the floor and I was holding her hand. Her touch made me brave. When she, Aphrodite, and Artemis talked about our love, I blushed cherry red. Kristine too blushed.

I thought I heard Aphrodite saying, _"Things aren't often what they appear to be at first blush. But embarrassment is._ _Blushing is the color of virtue. Good luck on your love life."_.

"So…uh," I said, trying not to blush anymore and at least change the subject. "where are we?"

Kristine frowned. "That's where I am not sure. I scouted the place earlier and from the looks of it, we are in a labyrinth." She said.

I gulped. "Labyrinth….isn't that the place where a Minotaur slaughters anyone who foolish enough to enter the place?" I said.

Kristine nodded. "Come on," She said. "we better get moving. This place is giving me the creeps."

I agreed and we gathered our things. We walked through the labyrinth. The place was lit up by an unknown source.

We walked around the maze, and bad luck! We went into a dead end. We scanned the walls to see if they are just illusions. Sure, they are hard solid.

"What are you doing here?" A male voice asked.

Kristine and I flinched and turned to where the voice came from. He was an old satyr with incredibly large horns.

"Who are you?" Kristine asked. Preparing her dagger (which I have no idea how she got that) so that she can protect us.

"Hi, I am Pan. God of the Wild."

**Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed. Did you wonder why Pan, the God of the Wild is still alive? Then check out the next chapter (which I will be updating as fast as I can). Anyway, thank you again.**

**-Christos0123**


	8. Chapter 8: Love Hurts

**Hi, Christos0123 here. I would like to thank you all for reading/giving reviews/making this your favorite/ and following this story from the start. Now, I present to you my 8****th**** Chapter of the **_**Ocean and the Moon**_**. Enjoy!**

**Note: I do not own PJO series but I own the story **_**The Ocean and the Moon.**_

**Kristine's POV**

Where am I? What happened? Oh, right! I was in the labyrinth with Adrian. We were searching the walls when we heard a male voice.

"What are you doing here?" A male voice asked.

We flinched and turned toward the voice. He was an old satyr with incredibly large horns.

"Who are you?" Adrian asked. I was already preparing my dagger which my mother gave me (I didn't told anyone about it).

"Hi, I am Pan. The God of the Wild." The satyr said.

"What is a God doing in a Labyrinth?" Adrian asked.

"What are two demigods doing in a Labyrinth? I do not know. All I know is that I will stay where I had—" He started to say but I cut him out.

"Died." I finished for him. "You're the God who died in a labyrinth like this."

"You are wise, daughter of Artemis." He said. "I was replaced by Grover Underwood as the Lord of the Wild. I gave him my blessing when I died. Because of his work, I had lived again. The Wild had lived again, but no, I will not take my place as the Lord of the Wild. I will stay here."

"May I ask? But, who is Grover Underworld?" Adrian asked. _He could really be a Kelp Head sometimes. _I thought.

"Grover Underwood please, not Underworld. I believe he is your brother's best friend, my boy." Pan said to Adrian.

"Best friend? But Percy hadn't told me anything about him." Adrian said.

"He's been very busy these days. So, need help in getting out of this place?" Pan asked.

"Yes" Adrian and I said.

Pan motioned us to follow him. He walked calmly, like he'd done this a million times. I still don't trust this God. _What if he leads us to a trap? What if he sends us to the Minotaur or some monsters for dinner? _But we have no choice, we need to follow him or we're stuck in here forever.

"So," Adrian said. "What do you do here?"

"To learn more about life." Pan answered.

"How do you learn more about life in a labyrinth?" Adrian asked.

"Life is like this maze. We get lost very often but if we learn from our mistakes and find our way back, we find inner peace. But it takes time; if we did something wrong, time is our worst enemy. Time is too slow for those who wait, too swift for those who fear, too long for those who grieve, too short for those who rejoice, but for those who love, time is eternity." Pan said.

_Love,_ I thought.

"Pan, may I ask you a question since you understand life very much?" I said.

Pan nodded.

"For you, what is the most powerful thing in the whole wide world?" I asked.

"Love. Love is the most powerful thing in the whole world." He said.

"Why? I thought life was the most important and the most powerful thing because it goes on." I said.

"Open your eyes, look within. Are you satisfied with the life you're living? Life is a dream for the wise, a game for the fool, a comedy for the rich, a tragedy for the poor. Life is just suffering one's self. But love can change it, it can make life better. It can make us feel we are the wealthiest man on earth. It can give us courage to face our fears. That is love." Pan said.

He stopped in front of a cave.

"This is as far as I go. Follow that cave and you will get out of here as soon as possible." Pan said.

We nodded and went in the cave. We heard Pan said. "Go confidently in the direction of your dreams. Live the life you have imagined."

We continued to walk. It was just an ordinary cave. After minutes, we saw the exit. It was already dawn, about 4:30. The sun is going to shine any minute. We ran to the exit and we saw a man in golden Greek armor on a golden chariot.

The man turned to see us like he had been expecting us. He has black hair and his smile shone brightly.

"Hello children!" The man said.

"Apollo?" Adrian asked.

"Correct!" The man said.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Oh, just to pick up my niece." He said.

"Your niece? Oh, Kristine!" Adrian said.

"Come on, hop in." Apollo said.

We followed his instruction and went in the chariot. Apollo moved the reins and horses made of fire appeared and took the reins. The chariot flew up the sky with the sun on the back of the chariot. We could have burned by the heat but we didn't.

"Kristine, your Mom or my sister asked me to drop you off at Iraq." Apollo said.

"Why?" I asked.

"She didn't explain everything. She just told me that you have a quest there." Apollo answered.

I nodded. Adrian and I sat down and slept.

After hours of the ride, Apollo landed the chariot in Iraq. He woke us up.

"Rise and shine, sleepy heads. We have arrived in our destination." Apollo said.

We woke up, and I noticed that I was resting my head in his shoulder. I blushed and stood up. He also blushed and stood up. We took our supplies and thanked Apollo. He nodded and like the speed of light, he and the chariot was gone. I guess that explains him as the God of Light.

**Adrian's POV**

Kristine and I walked across the city. I wonder, what will be our quest? Where will we go?

_Go to where war lives the most._ I heard Poseidon whisper to me.

We walked around the city for minutes, and then we saw citizens rallying and fighting against the police. We went toward it.

In the middle of the fighting, I saw a ghost. It was a girl, and she was dressed in white robes with silver ornate designs. She had dark hair that barely came down on her shoulders. She had green eyes like some monsters that could paralyze you, but her face was beautiful and ageless. _Save me!_ She said. I went to her, Kristine followed me but she was making a sour face. _Go to that mansion over there,_ the ghost said as she pointed to the white mansion up ahead. _Save me!_ Then she vanished. I blinked my eyes and looked at Kristine. She was trying not to meet my eyes.

"We have to go there and save her. This might be our quest." I said.

"Okay." She said. I hugged her in my arms.

**Kristine's POV**

One whole minute, Adrian hugged me in his arms, completely forgetting the fight of normal citizens all around us. I wanted to stay that way forever, but luck isn't on my side. Finally, he broke the hug and looked at me straight in the eyes, and in return, I also looked.

"We should really get going." I said.

"Hmmm? What?" Adrian asked.

"I said, we should get going." I said, half-annoyed and half in love because he stared into my eyes and forget everything.

"Right." He said.

We ran toward the white mansion. It was a large 5-story white mansion with the most beautiful gardens I've ever seen. It had an enormous black gate with gold circles in the middle. However, the gate was locked.

"How do we get in?" I asked.

"I think I can….." He said. And then, he closed his eyes.

"What? You can do what?" I asked, confused. Then the earth shook underneath our feet and sent us flying inside the mansion. We landed on the ground. I had my eyes closed but it was a relief that I landed on something soft. Then I heard a groan. I opened my eyes and realized that I landed on Adrian. We were face-to-face, our eyes made contact, and our lips almost touched. I stood up in shock, putting my hands in front of my mouth, and blushed cherry red that is very visible to everyone.

"I'm so sorry!" I said.

"Don't be, it's not your fault." Adrian said as he sat down and rubbed his head. Then, he shouted in pain and put his hand on his back.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's just that I landed on solid ground. Let's just say that….it isn't soft." He said.

"Here let me help you." I said. I helped him get up.

"I've delayed our time, let's go now." He said.

"Okay, but are you sure you're alright?" I said.

"I'm sure." He said and hurried to the main door. I now have suspicions that Adrian likes the ghost we saw earlier. But I just followed him.

Why do I have so many problems? Why does love hurt?

**Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed.**

**-Christos0123 or Enrico Daniel B. David **


	9. Chapter 9: She Likes You, Adrian!

**Hello, this is Christos0123. Sorry that I updated late. School has preoccupied me, so that gave me little time about making this chapter. So anyway, will Kristine's jealousy vanish forever or will it grow larger and end her relationship with Adrian? Find out now. Thank you for everything. Enjoy!**

**Kristine's POV**

We went in the white mansion. We walked down a large corridor which has white statues at the sides. Adrian was focusing and looking at front while I, on the other hand, am taking in our surroundings. Looking at both sides and at our back. I feel someone is watching us. We were still walking when a voice echoed.

"Oh, look! My precious pawn has come with a friend to surrender." The voice boomed.

"Show yourself, coward!" I shouted.

Then, gray smoke appeared up ahead. And when it vanished, a woman appeared. The woman has light brown hair that is braided with orange ribbons; she was wearing a white Greek dress and matching white sandals. Her face was beautiful and kind, but there was something bothering me, her eyes were brown and she has an evil smile. I prepared my dagger while Adrian was touching a black left glove he was wearing. I haven't seen that glove before in his hand or I just didn't notice.

**Adrian's POV**

I was touching my black glove while I was staring at the woman up ahead to check if she is an enemy. I can hear Poseidon say. _She is, raise the glove in your hand and think of any weapon._ I followed the voice's instructions and raised my left hand in the air; and thought of a great weapon._ Spear!_ Then a white and blue spear appeared at my left hand. It was lighter than a feather. I looked at the woman again.

"Who are you?" I asked.

The woman smirked. "I think Kristine knows."

"You're the voice in the Underworld. You—you're Eris." Kristine said.

The woman smiled mischievously. "The Goddess of Rivalry."

"You stole the Mist." I said.

"Yes," Eris said. "To steal the Mist, I must steal the Goddess-in-charge of controlling it."

"You stole Hecate!" Kristine screamed.

"You are very wise. That is why I want you to become my slave." The Goddess said.

"Since when did you know much about Greek Mythology?" I asked Kristine.

"I have my ways." She told me.

"Now," Eris smiled evilly. "Why don't we play dodge ball?" She raised her left hand and a fiery ball appeared. She threw it at us but we jumped out of the way. She made another fiery ball and threw at Kristine. I looked at Kristine concerned but she was fine. She had dodged the ball. I ran toward Eris, my spear at front.

"You're gonna pay!"

**Kristine's POV**

When Eris threw another fiery ball at me, I was able to dodge it (but barely). I sat down on my knees to rest, I don't know if I could make it. I was breathing heavily like I hadn't breathed air for a long time. I saw Adrian on the other side fighting Eris. And from the looks of it, the Goddess is having a hard time. Adrian would swing his spear, move it forward, and do something the Gods know what. He would move like he did that a million times. His black hair is now messy but that just makes him more handsome. I just looked at them and after a minute, I stood up and ran toward Eris with my dagger. I joined the fight, Eris was sweating now. Even if she is a Goddess, she can't handle two demigods at once. She's just a minor Goddess. We went on doing that, and Eris got irritated.

"Stop!" Eris ordered. "Stop, I am Immortal! You can't possibly think you can defeat me?"

"Yes, we can." Adrian said. His spear changed into a three-pointed fork…_a Trident_!

"You can't kill me!" The Goddess shrieked.

"I didn't say we can kill you, I said we can defeat you." Adrian said with full confidence.

Then, Adrian pointed the Trident at Eris, who was frozen in fear. Then green energy came from the Trident and hit Eris. The Goddess screamed then disappeared. I looked at Adrian.

"How did you do that?" I asked in amazement.

"Probably, my instincts." He answered then gave me a smile.

_Help me!_

"What was that?" I asked.

"The ghost we saw earlier. She must be Hecate." Adrian said.

I nodded and we followed the voice.

_Help me!_

We followed it down the stairs, across a room, and deeper down the stairs. While we were walking down, I realized that we were underground. But it didn't matter. When we reached the end of the stairs, we walked down to the large hall (yes, a luxurious large hall underneath the earth). The floor was tiled and the walls were gold. Then, from the distance; we saw the ghost we saw earlier but she was in a large cage. We ran toward her.

**Adrian's POV**

We were running toward the cage. It was a large silver cage. When we reached it, the woman smiled at us.

"Hello, children. You seem to be late." The woman said.

"Late!?" I asked/demanded.

"Yes. Now help me get out of here." The woman said.

"Before that, tell us who you are." Kristine said.

The woman sighed. "Hecate. Happy?" She said.

"The Goddess of magic?" I asked. She nodded.

"Fine, but only one problem. How do you open this?" I asked.

Kristine rolled her eyes. Then she did something to the lock. After a few minutes, the cage swing open. I noticed that my mouth was hanging open.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

"Instincts, I guess." Kristine said.

"Hey, that's what I said earlier."

"Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to steal your script."

"Children, please!" Hecate said. "You're annoying me. But, I would also like to thank you for rescuing me from my cage. Now, to repay you for all you've done. I would like to transport you back to Camp Half-Blood by magic, or would you like another?"

"That would be fine. Thanks!" Kristine said.

"Yeah, thanks!" I said.

"Okay, bye!" Hecate said.

The next thing I know was that I landed on something solid, then ,_squish! _I opened my eyes and I saw that we were transported to the Dining Pavilion. It was already lunchtime and the campers are eating their _lunch_. I landed on the Poseidon's table and stepped on Percy's food with Kristine beside me. Everyone looked at us in shock.

"Hi guys! We're back!" Kristine said.

Then the next thing I know, the campers went to us and asked us questions.

"What happened?"

"Where did you go?"

"Percy told us you went to see your mother, is it true?"

"How come you found Kristine and save her from the whips of fire and chains of torture?"

Then Chiron went to us with a smile on his face. Chiron is going to save us from this awful crowd. _Hooray!_ _Chiron the Savior!_

"Adrian, Kristine. Follow me to the Big House. I want every single detail of what happened." Chiron said.

We went to the Big House like Chiron said. We went into his office and sat down on the comfy chairs on front of the table while Chiron is on his wheelchair and sat across the table.

When Chiron told us to give him every single detail, we did as we were told. We (and by we, I mean Kristine and I) took turns in telling Chiron what happened. When we were done, he nodded and told us to eat our lunch and go to sleep because of our tiresome journey. He also told us that he will send someone to wake us up for dinner. We nodded and went outside. And as usual, we did as what we were told.

We went to the Dining Pavilion and ate. After that, Kristine and I went our separate ways. She went to the Artemis' Cabin while I went to the Poseidon's Cabin to rest. But before that, she bid me goodbye and kissed me on the cheek. When she left, I just stood there lost in thought. Of course, standing there all the time make me looked like an idiot but I don't care, I was in dreamland when someone said.

"She likes you."

**Thank you for reading. Who do you think it might be?**


End file.
